


Early Morning Showers

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Showers

It was early Monday morning, the second week of term that Arthur finally saw Merlin. Waking early in the morning Arthur decided to shower before the rest of the house woke up and made his way to the showers. Once there he was surprised to find one of the showers already in use. Arthur didn’t know why but he quietly made his way down until he could spy unobserved on his companion. 

Inside the farthest shower stall Merlin stood under the hot spray, two fingers buried in him while his other hand gripped him cock tightly. Arthur felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his possible half brother pleasuring himself in the shower. He knew he should stop watching but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other boy.

As Merlin’s fingers worked deeper and faster, Arthur squeezed his now throbbing cock threw his sleep pants and wondered what it would look like if Merlin’s fingers were replaced with his own. His were longer and thicker, would they glide in and out of Merlin’s hungry hole as easily as Merlin’s? Or would he need to shove them in past that tight ring of muscle. 

Suddenly Merlin stilled and Arthur feared that he had made a noise and been discovered. Instead Merlin’s body shuddered as he worked his spurting cock and his sinful lips moved as he let out in a long low groan “Arthur.”


End file.
